


Plan B

by Katerobber



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ASL, Coulson is Awesome, Deaf, Plan B, Police, Russian, SHEILD, pre avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is plan B for Clint and Natasha. (It involves a lot of screaming and asl)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan B

The blood is just starting to seep into the sidewalk when the sirens get within earshot. Natasha and Clint shared a look at their blood on the pavement and their obviously tractable DNA.

"What should we do" Natasha signed deciding to be silent. Someone had already been close enough to hear the screams of the man they had just killed. 

"Plan A?" Clint answered. 

"Can't pass it off as a mugging. We cut him up too much for that." Clint shrugged in response. "How about B?"

"Could work, still remember the cover story in case someone can speak Russian or sign?" 

"Of course and fast as I can and make them and as clumsy as possible" 

"K then" 

They slid their knifes into craftily hidden sheaths. After a few seconds of coaching their expressions into terrified and innocent the police cars swerved into the side ally. Uniforms poured out of the cruisers with their guns drawn and vests on. 

Clint began to sign wildly about a man attacking them on their moonlight walk and that they were lost. 

Natasha burst into hysterics screaming and crying then babbled in Russian. Vague descriptions of a mugging and trying to fight back. That her partner was deaf and she was scared. 

One officer slowly approached with his hands up and threw his gun on the ground. Clint made his signs shaky and arcing. Natasha wailed and added another layer of snot and tears into her performance. 

"It's okay" the trooper said loudly. His badge read captain Jones. "What happened here?" 

Even shriller screaming from Natasha had him edging forward with a look of sympathy. 

"Are you okay?" He asked softer. she looked up at him with tears and one hand clutching a scratch on her opposite wrist. 

"I don't know what happened we were just walking and he came out of nowhere. My boyfriend stabbed him with a piece of glass. I am just so scared and it hurts so much" she whispered to him her tears now silent but still streaming down her cheeks. Even if he couldn't understand her he seemed to get the message.

"John, go see if her friend is okay and talk loud I don't think he can hear us right now." The officer called to a younger looking uniform. He quickly approached Clint and began nearly yelling at him. 

Clint began making the signs for 'deaf' and 'sign' over and over again. Finally he pointed to his ears and made a cross with his fingers.

"Jones I think he's deaf," John called to his superior. 

"Probably, anyone here sign?" His question was met with blank stares. Clint silently cheered. He could sign whatever he wanted now. Quickly he began signing insults while keeping up the shell shocked exterior. 

"Alright dude," John began talking to him "I'm seriously hoping you can read lips but will you get in the cruiser we just have to find out what exactly happened here. I know it's gonna be hard but we have to know anyway." 

Clint nodded to him and motioned for Natasha to join him. Together they huddled together in the back of Jones car and looked at each other signing a flurry. 

"Do you think they suspect us?" Natasha asked not hearing the officers over her own screaming.

"I don't think so but watch out anyway" Clint replied with small signs.

"K, send out a distress to Coulson. He'll get us out with no questions" 

Clint nodded and pressed down on the inside of his sleeve. A pulse was instantly sent out to shield and directly to their handler. 

The rest of the ride was silent in the backseat with Jones filling in his station in the front via radio. They pulled up to a generic gray building with a police shield above the door. Jones offered Natasha a hand out witch she took with a Russian word of thanks. He pointed to the building for Clint and walked two of his fingers over his palm. 

They booth filled after him and into a lobby. Coulson stood waiting for them like a concerned parent. "Im sorry," he was saying "for my kids. You see Natalie is a relative of mine. Her mother and father were killed in a car accident only a few weeks ago. She's only 19 so I invited her to live with me while she learns english. Clay (Clint) is my sisters kid and he was just visiting Natalie. He's deaf and tends to sign rather than be vocal. He didn't wear his hearing aids out with Natalie anyways. Their close so he can read her lips. If you don't mind I'd like to take them home. They must be traumatized." 

"Yes we are sorry for dragging you out this late and please take care of them. They were both so scared and I think we have all the information we need anyway." Coulson smiled at him and steered them outside speaking in Russian and signing at the same time to solidify their story. 

They all piled into the car. "Thanks phil," Clint spoke "I'm not sure who called the cops on us. By the way we don't really look twenty right?" 

"Those tears take years off of you guys" he laughed "and just try to go a few weeks before shield Has to forge more documents okay?" 

"Okay just thanks Phil" 

"Anytime"


End file.
